M&M
by invaderzimlovr15
Summary: After Melody has been hurt by her previous two boyfriends she's sworn off relationships for good. But when another boy falls into her life after being alone for four years will she be able to trust someone enough to let him in? This story goes hand-in-hand with Charlotte Thompson's stories. Please R


Melody was skateboarding down the sidewalk going nowhere in particular. She just had to get out of the love infested castle that was her home. Her older sister, Darcy, had just gotten married to the love of her life Micahel Horror. Melody pretended she didn't care about it but she secretly did. Darcy was the perfect one. She was smarter, and had the perfect huband. Melody, on the other hand, Always had to strain to keep a 2.0 average, always picked the wrong guys, and always had some bone broken. (Currently, her arm was in a cast.)and she hadn't had a boyfriend since her last boyfriend Dylan and that was when she was seventeen, four years ago. Before that she dated Bobby. Neither had lasted longer than a day. After Dylan she swore off boys and relationships for good, that way no one could hurt her again. She was so lost in thought she crashed into someone else on a skateboard.

"Hey, you look like you need a hand." He said offering her his hand.

She looked up at him. He had short black hair and Dark brown eyes that were almost Black. He wore a Red t-shirt and jeans. "No, thanks. Ican get up by myself." She said getting to her feet and grabbing her board.

"I'm Max by the way and you are?"

"Leaving."

"Well, Hello leaving." Max said. Melody tried to surpress a laugh.

"Goodbye Max." she said walking off.

"I just wanted to have a nice conversation, I mean it's the least I can do after bumping into you."

"I don't talk to boys."

"So you play for the other team?"

"what? No! I play for the Avon Spartans and I'm straight I just don't talk to guys."

"So what do you play?"

Melody sighed in annoyance. "Soccer."

"Something tells me you had a bad experience with a stalker or something or you wouldn't be so hard on us good guys."

"Or… maybe you just annoy me and I don't want to talk to you. She said starting to head for home. Max followed close behind her.

"I'm just going to follow you until you talk to me. Nothing stalkery I'm not going to watch from windows or soccer fields or anything like that, just follow you."

At the mention of being watched from a soccer field a vivid memory from four years before appeared vividly in her mind.

"'_Sup. You were great out on the field today." Dylan said_

"_Oh really? Thanks." Melody answered smiling at him._

Melody suddenly shook her head to make the memory go away. "Don't mention…" She cut herself off. "Just go away."

"I've had hard times too." Max said.

"I don't care."

"Look, just give me a chance. I'm not asking for a relationship just a solid chance."

Melody sighed. "If it'll get you off my back, then Fine. You can have a chance."

"So, can I have your real name so I don't have to keep calling you leaving?"

"Melody Madeline Majors." She said

"No seriously, what's your name?"

"Melody. Madeline. Majors"

"Oh, It's pretty how old are you?"

"21."

"So you can drink?"

"yes."

"Do you drink?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, cool I don't drink much. Why did your Parents name you with three M's?"

"I don't know I never asked them."

"So, are you a butterfly conversationalist?"

Melody couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I'm not fluent yet but I think I'm starting to learn the language of the butterflies."

Max laughed back. "oh my god she can laugh it's a miracle!"

Melody laughed a little uncontrollably. She tried to stop but couldn't manage it.

"You have a pretty laugh." Max Complemented.

"Thanks." She said, winding down. "Can you laugh?"

"It just so happens to be a favourite pastime of mine." Max told her.

Melody brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I only usually laugh around my family."

"My family is too ridiculous for me to laugh." Max said

Melody raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"My dad is insane."

"Really? How so?"

"He's just really weird and embarrassing. Not to mention accident prone."

"wow. Well, I'm sure he's better than my mom. He used to get on a megaphone and shout really embarrassing things to the whole school."

"Your mom is a he?" Max questioned

"Yeah he prefers to be called mom."

"So do you have a dad dad?"

"Yeah." Melody said simply.

"What's his name maybe I know him."

"Brad Majors. How would you know him?"

"I park cars. I think you own a _.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Really nice car. So Frank-N-Furter is your dad?"

"My mom, Brad is my dad."

"Cool, is he insane as they all say?"

"No, not really I guess, he's just different. He likes dresses and corsets and stuff and likes to imagine he's a fifties housewife."

"My dad has done weirder."

"Really? Like what?"

"My dad once walked in on one of my dates and kept "Checking" on us and he wound up spilling our drinks all over us."

"My parents were once making out way too loudly in the middle of the night."

"Wow, I don't think I can top that." Max said.

"You never heard your parents in the middle of the night?" Melody asked.

"No, my mom died when I was a year old." Max answered, sorrowfully.

"Oh." Melody gulped and didn't know how to respond. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It isn't your fault." Max said before changing the subject. "so how long have you been skateboarding?"

"Since I could walk basically. I've been doing it for as long as I can remember." Melody responded.

"Oh cool, so have I."

Melody saw the castle coming up and sighed. She didn't want the conversation to end. "Hey, do you want to continue this conversation at my house?"

"Sure sounds good." Max said as they walked inside that was still filled with wedding stuff.

"My sister just got married today." Melody explained as Brad walked into the foyer.

"Ugh, you're not bringing home another guy are you?"

"Hey, I haven't brought a guy home in four years. Besides, he's not my boyfriend daddy, he's just a friend."

"Melody honey, I have a feeling this can only end in tears." He said glaring at Max.

"Um…Did I do something wrong?" he asked Melody.

"No, he's just going off my past two relationships. He'll warm up to you."

"You haven't done anything wrong…yet."

"Daddy, he's not my boyfriend. He can't do anything wrong."

Darcy came down the elevator with Michael hand and hand. Darcy saw max and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! After four years you finally brought home another boyfriend."

"Darcy shut up. Max isn't my boyfriend. He's just a friend!" Exclaimed Melody

"Everyone seems to be so concerned about my gender here." Max said

"Yeah, it's because melody's had horrible experience with guys." Darcy told him

"Thank you Darcy that's quite enough." Melody interrupted.

"Hey Max, What's up?" Michael said

"Hey Michael." Max said

"Wait you two know each other?" Melody asked

"I know everyone who used to go to our school."

"He went to our school? Why didn't I know this?" Melody and Darcy said in unison.

"Because you were too busy hanging out alone before you met Michael then you spent all your time with him." Melody explained. "But why didn't _I_ know this?"

"Because you were too busy in your own skateboarding/soccer world." Said Darcy.

"Whatever." Melody said.

"You didn't notice I went to the same school as you. We had at least four classes together every year since 9th grade."

"really? I never noticed."

"Yeah we had Mr. Forbes together for two of those years."

"Oh, that's why." Melody said thinking about Mr. Forbes the only teacher she still kept in touch with.

"Yeah I remember you wetre like a supergenius in his classes." Max complimented.

Melody blushed a bit. "I wasn't that good."

"Yeah you were. You always only got A's in his class."

"That was the only class she got A's in." Darcy mumbled.

"Shut up Darcy!" Melody exclaimed.

"She even failed PE. How do you fail PE? You should answer this question Mel-Mel. Are you sure you want to date her?"

"WE'RE NOT DATING! AND DON'T CALL ME MEL-MEL!" Melody screamed

"Melody, why are you screaming?" Frank asked coming out from the kitchen.

"Did you just come from the kitchen?" Melody asked

"yes."

"Are you cooking dinner tonight?"

"Yes why is it so shocking."

"It's not but um…is it…"

"Human? No, melody it's not human. I just knew a perfectly good corpse was rotting outside our house and I couldn't resist."

"Just double checking."

" are you asking because you brought a new boyfr-"

"NO! he's a friend from the skatepark Why is that so hard to believe I brought a friend home for once."

"Because you never bring a friend home."

"I wonder why?" melody said sarcastically.

"you don't bring friends home?" Max asked.

"No do you see my family. The normal one here is Michael."

"UGH!" Darcy said offended "Hey, I'm normal!"

"Yes, but you don't know how to shut your mouth."

"Look in a mirror."

"Darcy." Melody said in a warning tone.

"mel-mel" Darcy said in equal tone

"THAT'S IT! SHE DIES!" Melody screamed before darting toward her. Max instinctively grabbed her arm to hold her back. Melody stopped and turned to who was holding her back thinking it was her dad. "let go da-oh" she said realizing it was max who had a gental grip on her arm. They're eyes locked. "um…" she said looking away blushing slightly.

"yeah, um." Max said. Blushing as well.

"um…yeah." Melody gulped cursing herself out mentally.

"Someone who can calm Melody down with just one touch? Keep him around." Brad said

"awwwwwwwwww." Darcy and Michael cooed at the same time.

Max shrugged. "I guess I have that affect on people."

"It's a good gift to have. Especially with Melody." Frank said

"What are you trying to say mom?"

"Well, you can be a little hard to handle sometimes."

Melody shrugged. "Can't argue with you there."

Everybody's eyes went wide except for Max's "You agreed with something without putting up a fight? Who are you done with my daughter?" Frank said in shock

"Definitely keep this guy around I like him." Brad said

"What? You actually _like_ a guy that I brought home? Who are you and what have you done with my Dad?"

"I don't think she's hard to handle." Max said smiling at her.

Melody looked at her shoe's "Honey, you just don't really know me yet?"

"Oohh, you called him honey." Darcy said.

"Darcy shut. Up!"

"Never!"

"I don't think it would be such a bad idea." Max said.

"Yes!" Melody exclaimed. "See Darcy I'm not the only one who thinks you need to shut up!"

"Umm…I was talking about the thing you said before that."

"uh… what thing? I say a lot of things before a lot of things?"

"the us being more than friend's thing." Max said.

"Oh." Melody said shortly. "I don't think that's such a good idea. You barely know me."

"That doesn't always matter." Darcy told her.

"Yes it does." Melody said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe with the slime you've dated before but…"

Melody cut her off. "Darcy, it matters that's that."

"you're not the boss of me."

"Darcy stop provoking your sister." Brad said.

"I'm not provoking her. I'm just stating a bunch of facts that she seems to hate."

"It's like telling a creationist about evolution my dear darcy." Frank stated.

"You know she hates those facts though so you are provoking her." Brad added.

Michael went over to max and put his arm around him in a friendly way. "Buddy, you might want to get used to this. I can tell you're gonna be a while for a while."

"How can you be so sure Melody doesn't seem to be that into me." He said in a disappointed tone.

"She is, trust me she's just trying to hide it."

"why?"

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that Max, I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready but trust me when I say she definitely likes you."

"Okay." Max said

"Max, You you like to stay for dinner." Brad asked.

"Would you like to stay forever?!" Frank exclaimed

"He can't stay!" Melody exclaimed.

"I love your parents why would I leave now." Max asked.

"Because, I'm sure your dad will be worried about you."

"I'm 21, he won't care I'll just text him saying where I am."

"WOuldn't it be weird to tell your dad you're with a transvestite!"

"no. not really."

"Do you hang out with weirdos often?"

"No, just you." He smirked in a playful way.

"This one's a keeper Melody."

"Darcy I swear to god."

"Before things get too heated. Let's go eat." Brad said.

As they walked to the table Melody grabbed Michael's shoulder. "Hey Michael, would you mind sitting next to Max tonight?"

"I think you two should get to know each other a bit more." Michael replied.

"So you won't sit next to him?"

"No."

"Why not? You could sit next to Max and I could sit next to Darcy."

"Yet another good reason to say no. That's only asking for trouble."

"She starts it." Melody grumbled.

"She's my wife. I can't take your side on this, or anything. But there is someone I know who would be more than happy to take your side."

"Darcy?"

"No, try again."

"Mom?"

"Nooo"

"Dad?"

"No, his name starts with an M and ends with an ax."

"Oh." She sighed "Fine."

"Would you stop being so obtuse to this?"

"Huh?"

"No, I think she should be more acute." Darcy cut in.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Melody

Darcy stated simply, "Math."

"No shit Sherlock." was Melody's response.

"Look, all I'm saying is give him a chance. He's not Bobby or Dylan."

"we'll see." Melody said before walking into the dining room.


End file.
